The Secret Files of the Marauders
by Sleepy-Wonder
Summary: One day, Harry discovers a new feature in the Marauders' Map. It is time he saw his "family's" history. After the series.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Files of the Marauders

_Hello, I'm Haley Adams. I hope anything here would be to your liking. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything here aside from the plot_

1: I Solemnly Swear to Live on The Marauders' Legend

Harry was studying up for the Auror's test that evening, but, then, he heard a screech from the windows of his apartment. He looked up and saw a hooting owl outside, scratching the glass to get his attention. Harry walked up to the window and opened it, letting the bird rest on his table. He took the piece of paper from its beak and unfolded it to read.

_I solemnly swear to live on the Marauders' legacy._

Harry's eyebrows rose. What does that mean? He looked back at the owl, but it was already gone, flying back to its master. But who was its master? Who sent him this? The only clue he had was of the word "Marauders" in the letter, but all of them were gone, and he knew of no one who was also a part of it.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Harry put the paper in his pocket and went back to his books.

The next day, Harry prepared himself for the day, and has lost his extra pair of glasses. With the kind of job he's applying for, a second pair is necessary. Or, in his case, his sixth.

He started looking through his drawers, and finally found them in the fourth drawer he looked. There, along with the glasses, was a piece of abandoned parchment. He put the glasses in his pocket and picked up the parchment, taking his time to observe it. Then, something in his mind clicked. Harry took out his wand and pointed at the piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink swirled around the surface, and letters started forming in formal cursive writing.

_Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs are proud to present: ___

_The Marauders' Map__  
><em>  
>Intricate designs formed into rooms and grounds. Footprints were colored in, along with names of different Hogwarts residents. Harry smiled. How could he have forgotten about the Marauders' Map? This thing has been very helpful in his life, only to be lost a few months ago. He really should take better care of his things.<p>

Then, something else went into his mind. He ran to his laundry and pulled out paper from a pocket. He ran back to the map and pointed his wand at it again.

"I solemnly swear to live on the Marauders' legacy."

The drawing faded, and words returned to the page.  
><em><br>__Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present:___

_The Secret Files of the Marauders__  
><em>  
>More words appeared on the parchment.<p>

_Messer Padfoot would like to bid fellow Marauder welcome to their memories.___

_Messer Moony hopes that nothing in here would bring bad judgment to any of them.___

_Messer Prongs thinks Messer Moony is ridiculous and that no Marauder would be as judging as he says.___

_Messer Wormtail wishes fellow Marauder enjoyment with the secret files and hopes he writes his own as well.__  
><em>  
>Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Judging? What does he mean by that? Then, the words disappear and different ones begin to show. Harry would've read on, but then he remembered the Auror training he might be late for, so he closed the map ("Mischief Managed") and hid it away, hoping to take a better look when he returns.<p>

"Oh, Merlin, my back aches so much."

"Be thankful it's not your neck, Ron."

Harry and Ron together head back to Harry's apartment, their bodies covered with aches and bruises. Ron immediately reaches for the couch and sit down.

"I reckon anymore will do the trick." He responded to Harry's comment. Then, he closed his eyes. "I'm so bloody tired."

"Not yet, Ron. There's something I have to show you." Harry then took a piece of parchment out of a certain drawer and showed it to his friend.

"What is this, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Watch this." He took out his wand and pointed it at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear to live on the Marauders' legacy."

Ron's eyes grew at the swirling ink and showing words. "'The Secret Files of The Marauders'? Where did you get this?"

"This is the Marauders' Map, Ron. Apparently, it also shows other things as well." Then his eyebrows furrowed. "I wonder what they mean about 'files', though."

"Then read it! Come on!" Harry obeyed and started.

_Messer Padfoot would like to begin the tale.___

_The Marauders' first day was a sunny one. The Blacks just left Sirius on the station, not wanting to see their son any longer than necessary. The boy didn't mind, though. He felt the same way.___

Ron and Harry stared at each other._  
><em>  
>"Bloody hell, is it telling about the Marauders when they were in Hogwarts?" Ron asked, bewildered.<p>

"I think it is." Harry murmured, staring at the parchment again.

"Well, then read on! I want to hear how brilliant they really are!"__

_The boy looked around the station, only to spot James Potter with his parents, bidding him farewell. He grinned and ran towards him, eager to start the term with his friend.___

_"James! How are ya?" He greeted once his parents left.___

_"Sirius! Nice to see your bloody face again!" He greeted back. They gave a quick (and very manly) hug and grinned at each other.___

_"We should get on immediately. Better get a free compartment." They took their trunks and marched in the train, both helping each other get their trunks in.___

_The compartments were, in fact, already full when they entered, so they decided to use one that came with a sandy-haired boy with his nose stuck in his book. Sirius and James immediately plunged into conversation, until they decided to let the unknown boy join in.___

_"What's your favorite Quidditch team?" They were ignored. The boy stayed focused on his book.___

_Sirius cleared his throat. "Hey, what's your favorite?" Still, no sound came from his lips. They were still ignored, but they refuse to give up.___

_"Excuse me, we're talking to you." James said, a little louder than usual. The boy's eyebrow quirked in irritation and, finally, looked up.___

_"Excuse me, isn't it clear that I'm reading?" He asked, but not as polite as the words sound.___

_"Yes, but we were wondering if you'd like to join our conver-"___

_"But I was reading, wasn't I? Isn't it rude to disturb me when I am doing something?"___

_"Yes, but-"___

_"And isn't it clear that when I didn't answer your first question, I didn't want to partake in your ridiculous conversation?"___

_"Well-"___

_"Then it just shows that both of you are rude, idiotic pigs with nothing else to do but disturb other people's peace." He closed his book, and Sirius saw the words "Property of Remus J. Lupin" in black ink across the spine.___

_Remus gave one last glare at them and left the compartment, leaving both boys in shock.___

_"What a spoil sport." Sirius commented.___

Both boys gave a gasp.

"That was Lupin? As a kid?" Ron asked, expressing his shock.

"But Professor Lupin's a nice guy, even as a teacher!" Harry protested.

"I know. I just can't imagine him as an evil little git." Ron confessed.

"Maybe he changed through Hogwarts." Harry suggested. "It could happen."

_The train soon arrived at Hogwarts, and they met a giant man named Hagrid who brought them to the boats. First years use boats when going to Hogwarts, you see, and the rest of the years use carriages. When they got off, they met a woman named__ Professor__ McGonagall__, whom Sirius dubbed Professor Minnie for the next seven years. She led us to the Great Hall, where a hat sat on a stool. Professor Minnie brought out a scroll and read a name. A nervous looking person walked up to the hat, and he was motioned to sit and put on the hat. A few minutes passed by, and the hat opened its mouth to yell "Hufflepuff"!___

_More students were called out, some of them, Sirius recognized from the train.__Remus Lupin__was called up after three students, ("Gryffindor!") then__Severus Snape__("Slytherin!") and his girlfriend, Lily Evans ("Gryffindor!"). Soon, James was called up as well and was sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was Sirius turn.___

_As he sat down, the hat fell over his eyes, and he couldn't see anything. A voice then came in his mind, which shocked the bloody hell out of him.___

_A Black, eh? You seem different, though. A young rebellious child with a courageous heart will fit well in Gryffindor, but you also have dark tendencies. You are also very intelligent, a good Ravenclaw trait. Which one should I put you in, though? Mm, this is very difficult, indeed.___

_Sirius' eyebrows furrowed beneath the hat. Was the thing implying he was bipolar?___

_No, boy, you're just very difficult, but I have already chosen. You may tend to be a reckless, cold-hearted person, but you are also extremely loyal and brave. You are nothing like your family at all, so you shall be...___

_"Gryffindor!"___

_Gryffindor cheered from their table, James being the loudest. Others had their jaws dropped and Professor Minnie looked confused, but, nonetheless let Sirius join his housemates. The boy proudly walked to his table, sitting down next to his friend. He could feel Remus and Lily's glares at him, but they were just ignored. Sirius was too busy thinking about the interesting Howler that'll be coming the next day.__  
><em>  
>Harry decided to end it there and close the map. Ron protested a bit, but gave in as well. They bid each other goodnight and separated to their own bedrooms, pondering about what they had just seen. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Files of The Marauders

2: Love and War

The next day, Harry was not surprised that Hermione was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She tended to visit once in a while without telling him, since she worries about his well-being ever since he decided to live alone. Her visits were numbered, though, because he invited Ginny to live with him some time ago, and was scheduled to pack her bags next month.

"What time is it?" He asked her, looking for the clock.

"Late," Hermione stated bluntly. "something that would happen if you didn't sleep early. Care to share?"

Before Harry could say anything, Ron entered the kitchen, looking as tired as a father from work. He wasn't shocked to see his girlfriend, either.

"Ronald, why do you look like a war went on in your room?" Hermione asked him politely, though there was still a scolding tone in her voice.

"Er..."

"Being an Auror is a dangerous job! It requires good rest and perfect health! Why don't both of you get it? You can get killed!" Hermione went on for a good half an hour, before finally asking the important question.

"What were you doing last night, anyway?"

Harry was taken back from his little world that blocked out his friend's voice and remembered the map. He immediately ran to his room, ignoring Hermione's protests, and brought back the map, showing it to her.

"I found something yesterday. We sort of spent the whole night reading it."

"Reading?" Hermione exclaimed disbelievingly.

"You would've been proud." Ron told his girlfriend.

The witch crossed her arms and had a suspicious look in his eyes. "What makes you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Harry insisted. "Look." He once again took out his wand and pointed the tip at the parchment, saying the words clearly. The letters with the same script returned, spelling out word for them to read.

_Messer Prongs shall take it from here_

"Take what from here?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"The marauders preserved their memories of Hogwarts here. So we'll be able to read it." Harry explained. Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's like a pensive, except with words." The girl commented.

"Exactly." Ron said.

"Genius." She muttered. The two boys stared at her and shrugged.

_The first time James and Sirius met Peter was in the dorm. Remus was there with them, but he was already in bed, curtains closed shut.___

_Peter was a small, shy boy who looked like he was nine back then (Messer Wormtail resents that). His voice was so quiet that they had a hard time speaking to him at first.___

_"Hey, I'm James Potter, and this is__Sirius Black__. What's your name?" James began.___

_"P-Peter__Pettigrew__." Peter muttered.___

_"Sorry? Didn't catch that." Sirius said.___

_Peter repeated, this time with a louder voice.___

_"Nice to meet you, Pete." James grinned, taking his hand and shaking it.__  
><em>_Then, they launched into a conversation that lasted the rest of the night.___

_One day, James, Sirius and Peter entered the great hall, and stuffed their mouths like normal boys do (Messer Moony comments that table manners aren't half bad). They also talked about what kind of tricks they want to learn, and were in the middle of agreeing with James' desire to turn into animals when the most musical and melodious voice spoke to them.___

_"You won't learn that until third year, and, even then, it's almost impossible."___

_The three looked to their side to see a beautiful red-haired angel with the most brilliant eyes. Lily Evans.___

_"Did we ask, Evans?" Sirius glared at her as he spoke. James wondered how he had the ability to be mad as such a pretty girl.___

_"I'm just saying, you might as well shoot down that dream, because the only way to turn into an animal is to become an Animagus, and that's nearly impossible for your levels." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Merlin, she was so smart._

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermione, unfortunately, didn't share the joke.

"What's so funny?"

Ron calmed down a bit to respond. "She sounds just like you!" He said, and then started laughing again.

The Muggle-born looked scandalized. "What? I don't act like her at all!"

"When you were eleven, probably." Harry said.

"Yeah, and good thing, too. I couldn't stand you back the-" He stopped because his girlfriend was glaring at him, daring him to continue. "Nevermind!"  
><em><br>__"Let us dream! We don't need a know-it-all like you telling us what's impossible and what's not!" Sirius yelled at her. James felt like beating him up for yelling at the girl.___

_Suddenly, a long, loud fart came from Sirius' spot. Giggles and laughs came from the table, and Sirius himself was shocked. He turned to his right. Gideon Prewett was laughing out loud with his equally entertained brother and sister. Then he turned to his left. James and Peter were traitorously laughging as well.___

_"That wasn't me!" He immediately said, even if he knew no one would believe him.___

_"Don't worry, Black. We've all been there." Frank Longbottom, who was next to Lily, assured him in between fits of giggles.___

_"But it really wasn't me!" He continually insisted.___

_"Don't deny it anymore, Sirius. It'll just get worse if you do. Trust me." Peter said, trying to calm himself down.___

_Sirius huffed, and then took his things to storm out the Great Hall. On the way, another equally bad fart came from him. The whole room roared with laughter. The victim then glared at everyone in his way, and dramatically fled the room. James really felt sorry for his friend right there. Remus Lupin seemed to as well, much to his surprise, because he wasn't laughing at all and was, instead looking as calm as a pin while playing with his wand.___

_Later on, Sirius suddenly decided to visit the library. James and Peter didn't complain, though. So they all decided to go after lunch.___

_When they got there, Sirius seemed to spot Remus Lupin right away and immediately walking over to his table, sprouting nonsense about "it being your doing" and how "it was incredibly brilliant". Lupin responded with too-big-for-his-age and single words like "Psychopath" and "Preposterous".___

_James, however, didn't join Sirius in his rant and, instead, found a lovely girl reading alone next to a window, the sunlight perfectly lighting her brilliant red hair. Once again, Lily Evans.___

_He smirked and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he licked his lips and approached her table.___

_"Anything in their I would fancy?" He asked smoothly. Lily looked up from the book and frowned.___

_"Judging you from your performance in class, I'd have to say no." She replied honestly. James gave a charming smile.___

_"That's alright. I already see something else that does."___

_Her eyebrows furrowed, and she closed her book. "I'm sorry; I'm quite busy right now. Try again in a few years."___

_"What's wrong with now?"___

_"Well, for one thing, I'm only eleven," She starts while beginning to pack up her things. "and, for another, you were very rude to my friend, Severus, when we were in the train."___

_"But I-"___

_"Me neither." And then she left. James then sat down on her seat and sighed. Peter, who's been there for the whole exchange but made no sound tried to comfort his friend.___

_"Cheer up, mate. You can try again next time."___

_He sighed again. "Yeah."___

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "Your mum didn't like your dad?"

"That's not a nice thing for children to know." Hermione said, looking concerned.

"I've known since fifth year." Harry responded with a shrug. "Moony and Padfoot told me they started dating in their seventh."

"How did you know?" Ron asked. It's not like there were any opened pensives around, anyway.

"Er, I'll get back to you on that one."

_Messer Wormtail would like to continue the next_. ("Ratty Git" Ron spat)  
><em><br>__James had kept trying again and again for the next seven years, but the Marauders have to focus on more important events, for example:___

_Our first prank_

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned.

"Of course this is what you'd be looking for." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

_We were already in second year when we did it. We were all in the great hall when the cause of the prank walked in. Lupin looked tired and angry, completely soaked in different colors of paint. This, of course, made Sirius just as angry. He stood up from the table__  
><em>_and ran to Lupin, taking him by the shoulders.___

_"Who did this to you?"__  
><em>  
>"What? When did they become friends again?" Ron asked with wide eyes.<p>

"Just read, Ron." Harry said, eager to get to the pranking part.

_Ever since Sirius found out that Lupin hated him because he thought he was like any other Black, and that he made him fart that day because he thought he was fighting Lily because she was a Muggle-born, Sirius had been trying to befriend him for ages. He thought Lupin had to be a nice bloke if he was willing to defend "an annoying, know-it-all hag" (he got a punch from James for that) that he didn't even know, despite the fact that he ignored everyone and refuse to make friends. Peter likes his friends, but sometimes he thought they can be such thickheads sometimes.___

_Lupin glared at him and jerked off his hands. "Don't touch me, you bloody git."___

"Am I reading this right?" Harry and Ron looked back at her, not understanding what was wrong.

"That was Professor Lupin? But he's so mean!" Then, they understood. She wasn't here when they found out about it.

"We know. He's been like that since he met them." Harry informed her.

"Well, maybe he has trust issues. It's possible, with the secrets he keeps." Hermione ranted, thinking of ways to defend her former professor.

_Sirius ignored what he just called him. "It was the Slytherins, was it? That was definitely typical of them."___

_"So what if it was?" The thin boy spat. "Not like you would care." he walked away from him after that.___

_Sirius walked back to his friends with a scowl. "We have to do something about those slimy snakes."___

_Peter's eyebrow was raised. "Why? It's not our business."___

_James shook his head. "Sirius is right. Those Slytherins need to be stopped."___

_"We'll get in trouble." Peter protested.___

_"If we don't get caught." Sirius told him___

_"How are we going to do it, then?" Peter asked. That left the two silent, until James snapped his fingers.___

_"We prank them."___

_Sirius grinned in agreement. Peter frowned.___

_"That doesn't seem like a good idea."___

_Sirius and James gasped. "My, Peter! you dare betray us like this?" James said, sounding hurt._

___"Like I said, we'll get in trouble." Peter tried to reason again._

"_And, like I said, only if we get caught!" Sirius sounded excitied, bouncing up and down in his seat._

"_We're not idiots, Peter. There'll be loads of ways to go by undetected. You have nothing to worry about." James assured him._

"_But-"_

_The bespectacled boy suddenly took him by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Don't leave us with this mission, Peter! Us friends need to stick together to shove truth and justice at the Slytherins' pointy faces and give them a quick kick down there! We need your loyalty and support with us or those slithery gits will pull down our trousers and make us do the Macarena!"_

_Peter contemplated as he was shook. He really didn't want to get in trouble, but he didn't want to stop being friends with James and Sirius. And he also didn't want to do the Macarena._

"_Fine, I'll do it."_

_The shaking stopped, but James then hugged him tight and swung him around in the air. "Thank you, Peter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

_Sirius stepped in while giving out little giggles. "Put him down, James. Poor bloke can't stand anymore."_

_James put him down and steadied him on his feet. Thank heavens for Sirius. Peter felt like he was going to puke._

"Wormtail wasn't that bad of a bloke back then." Harry commented. 'Wonder what happened."

"Probably a spell gone wrong messed with him." Ron muttered.


End file.
